Season three with Alex
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: A girl landed on earth, she know who the Doctor is but who is she? not Martha/10 R&R AU but follow the third season REWRITING!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Doctor Who BBC has that honour, I do own Alexandria Astra Órfhlaith Ocean Hope Rose Andraste Máiri Haven Treasure Lilic and the other OC if I don't say anything else.

This is an AU of course but it will follow the series from season 3. I will be using at least in this chapter the transcript from the series later I don't know.

Yes I will call the Doctor for John Smith in the beginning why I have no idea I just do I will not call him that later.

Ch 1

Smith and Jones and?

Unknown place.

A young girl and an older man were running as if the devil was after them.

"Alex, sweetie listen carefully now," the man said to the girl

"Okey daddy," Alex said "What is it?"

The man smile and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"I am so sorry," he said and pointed a pen like looking thing at the girl's head, the girl's eyes wide with surprised but dimmed a few seconds later before she passed out and disappeared in a bright light, leaving the man alone.

"Bye Alexandria, be safe and may the gods of Gallifrey's be with you and may them help you," he said before turning around to face the monster that had been chasing them.

2008 London

A girl who was found half dead; she had a big wound on her side, one equally bad wound on her head both wounds badly bleeding, she was badly bruised and unconscious.

She was rushed to the nearest hospital which was Royal Hope Hospital.

The doctors couldn't get what was wrong with her more than that wounds and bruises she had and that she was unconscious.

She was place in the same room that a John Smith would be placing later that day.

When John Smith come in he did look at the bed with the young girl in and had a feeling that she was important to him but he could understand how and why or even who she was, he had never seen her before.

He asked one of the Nurses about the girl but they didn't know who she was either.

John Smith had been waiting for the doctor a half an hour when.

"Daddy, help me!" the girl cried but didn't wake up. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you! Am scared."

John Smith couldn't stand when children cried so he sneaked over to the poor girl's bed.

"Hush little one, "He said and stroke the light brown hair from the girl's forehead trying not to touch the angry red up stitched wound on her forehead.

The girl seemed to calm down by his touched.

"Daddy," she mumbled sleepy and lead in to the touch.

"Sorry I am not your daddy," John Smith said and looked sad down at the child and stroked her hair one last time before he went back to his bed.

What he didn't see what the golden light that embrace the girl before it faded away.

The girl keep quiet from then on, she had not woken up yet. The nurses looked after her, but it was not much they could do just give her some painkillers.

When everything was quiet again and the night nurse had walk way John Smith sneaked back to the young girl's bed and sat down to just watch her, he felt that something was important with this girl, but what could that be?

The girl woke up briefly under the night looked around and sniffed like a dog.

"Hospital, I hate hospital," she said to herself in a low voice.

"Yeah me too," a voice beside her.

The girl jump and saw the man watching her carefully like a father watch his sick child.

"Who are you?" She asked still half asleep.

"My name is John Smith," he said and smiled "You?"

"I am Alexandria Astra Órfhlaith Ocean Hope Rose Andraste Máiri Haven Treasure but I am called Alex." The girl said and smiled.

John Smith nearly felled of the his chair Órfhlaith was his mother's name and that smile it was his smile, he always smiled like that when he was scared or hurt but didn't want anyone to see it!

"What is your last name?" He asked with a low slightly nervous voice.

"I don't know," She said and then she begun to cry.

"I want to go home, Am scared," she cried like a younger child then she was.

John Smith did what he could to help her stop crying; he hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder, she had soon cried herself to sleep.

"Hmm Daddy don't leave me again," She said in her sleep and held John Smith's shirt like it was a life line.

It took John Smith nearly five minutes to get Alex to let go of his shirt.

He went back to his bed but he couldn't sleep any that night, he could just think of the young girl with his mother's name no last name and with his smile.

The next morning Mr Stroker leads the medical, Martha, Morgenstern, Julia and others, to John Smith's bed, a nurse joining them.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning, and how are you today?" Mr Stroker asked

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit y'know. Blehhh." John Smith said and stuck his tongue out.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains, Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me," Mr Stroker said and you could tell that he didn't think she could amaze him.

Martha moved forward.

"Well it wasn't very clever running around outside, was it?" Martha said a bit puzzled

"Sorry?" John Smith said in a question like voice

"On Chancellor Street, this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off," Martha said

"Really? What did I do that for?" John Smith said confused

"I don't know, you just did," Martha said

"Not me, I was here, I was in bed, and you can ask the nurses." John Smith said

"That's weird, cos it looked like you, have you got a brother?" She asked

"Nope, not any more. Just me!" Said John Smith

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones..?" Mr Stroker said in a stern voice

"Sorry, um. Right..." Martha said

She puts the stethoscope to left of his chest. _Ba-boom-baboom-ba-boom_. But under that, an echo..? She looks up at the man in the bed, puzzled. He just gives a big smile. She moves the stethoscope over, to his right side. A second heartbeat, _ba-boom-ba-boom-ba-boom_.

Martha looks up, astonished, right into John Smith's eyes.

And he gives her the smallest wink.

"I weep for future generations, but are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"Mr Stroker said in an irritated voice

Moment broken and Martha stepped back.

"Um, I don't know. Stomach cramps..?" Martha said a bit confused

"That's a symptom, not a diagnosis, and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart" Mr Stroker said still annoyed

He picks up John Smith's clipboard, on the end of the bed a blue zig-zag of electricity between Stoker's hand and the metal clip of the clipboard, he dropped it."Ouch!"

"That happened to me this morning." Martha said

"I had the same off the door handle." Morgenstern said

"And me, in the lift." Julia said

"Only to be expected, there's a thunderstorm moving in, lightning being a form of static electricity, as first proven by, anyone?" Mr Stroker asked

"Benjamin Franklin." John Smith said

"Correct." Said Mr Stroker

"My mate Ben! That was a day and a half, I got rope burns off that kite. And then I got soaked!" John Smith said smiling a big goofy smile

"...quite." Mr Stroker said

"And then, I got electrocuted!" John Smith said smiling when he thought back on that memory

"Moving on." Mr Stroker said and started to leave John Smith's bedside but muttered to a nurse "I think, a visit from Psychiatric."

The next patient was Alex who had been looking at them and laughing silently at John Smith's story.

"Good morning young lady, how are you today?" Mr Stroker said "Do you remember anything?"

"Yes I remember my first name it is Alexandria, more then that I don't remember," She said smiling

"Well then that is good, we will help you as much as we can," Mr Stroker said looking at Alex's chart "Umm why don't we give Jones a chance to see if she can find the heart this time."

Martha nod and put the stethoscope on Alex's left chest _Ba-boom-baboom- ba-boom._ But under that, an echo again, Martha looked up more confused than before, one more that seemed to have two hearts, she put the stethoscope on the right side and sure enough there it was another heartbeat.

"Still having trouble with finding the heart," Mr Stroker asked "My hope for the future generations start to die out Jones."

Alex looked up at Martha and smiled the same goofy smile as John Smith had smile at her just a few minutes ago.

After a few more tests Mr Stroker and the students leave, Martha looking back for a second intrigued by John Smith and Alex who are just beaming at her.

As soon as the doctors and nurses had disappeared John Smith walked over to the girl.

"Alex, do you know who you father and mother is?" He asked

She shrugged she felt weird and a slow pain had started to pound on her head and she was a bit scared too.

"Who are they?" John Smith nearly shouted at her.

Alex looked at him scared she didn't like when this man yelled at her, it made her feel like it was her father that was yelling at her.

"I can't, I can't tell you," she said in weak and clearly scared voice "You have to get it yourself first and tell me because I don't know. I am sorry."

John Smith nod muttering a sorry to her and walk away leaving Alex alone looking after him till that he was gone then she jump out of the bed and sneaked after him, she know who he was, but why was he there? And why was she there?

She looked out the window and saw that it was raining up!

Alex frown at that and looked for the man that had been so nice to her under the night but now was mad at her, a weird smell had been in her nose for while now and annoyed her a lot.

She nearly ran into the nice doctor that had found out that she Alex had two hearts.

"Hi little friend, how are you doing?" the doctor girl asked "Do you remember anything?"

"Good I feel fine," Alex said "Nope."

"Oh that is good, my name is Martha Jones," She told Alex

Alex was just about to walk to see if she could find John Smith the man she was looking for, when the whole hospital started to shake and everyone was thrown around like mittens.

After a few minutes it stopped.

"Wow! Something must be very wrong!" Alex said "Must find him fast."

She found him in the same room as before, still in his jam jams.

"You need to come and see now, please trust me!" she said and started to drag him to the window.

"Yes I see we are on the moon," he said.

"So Mr Smith, or should I say the Doctor, how are you going to fix this?" Alex asked and stared at the man.

"You know who I am," he said

"Yes I have known who you are," She said "you are the Doctor last Time lord."

The Doctor pointed a sonic screwdriver at her.

"I am of no threat to you or the humans," Alex said.

"I don't trust you just yet," the Doctor said and grab the young girl by her arm and pulled her with him. "I am not leaving YOU alone till this is over."

Alex was drag by the Doctor back to his bed where he ordered her to sit down on the bed till that he had thought of something.

When he had said that come Martha running in, heading for the window there was an old man cowering in bed, another two men on the floor crying and the Doctor with Alex at his bed; as Martha runs past, he draws the curtains around, out of sight, and orders Alex to turn around but don't move an inch if she did he would tie her up till it was all over, Alex just nod and closed her eyes.

"All right, now everyone, back to bed, we've got an emergency, but we'll sort it out, don't worry," Martha said trying to comfort the patients and Martha and Julia reach the window. "It's real, it's really... real. Hold on."

She goes to open the window.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" Julia nearly screamed

"They're not exactly airtight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straight away, but it didn't, so how come?" Martha said

And the screens are pulled back from around the Doctor's bed, and there he stands fully dressed with Alex by his side.

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact, what was your name?" He said

"Martha," Martha said

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? Right then, Martha Jones, question is: how are we still breathing?" The Doctor said

"We can't be." Julia said crying

"But obviously, we are, so don't waste our time, Martha, what have we got, is there a balcony on this floor, or a verandah, or..?" Alex said a bit annoyed at Julia

The Doctor looked down at her with an amusing smile, she had said what he was about to say, he was starting to like this girl, she reminded him of no he didn't want to think of that now.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah," Martha said

"Fancy going out?" The doctor said smiling

"Okay." Martha and Alex said

"We might die." The Doctor said

"We might not," Martha said back

"Good! Come on," The Doctor said to Martha and Alex before he turn to Julia "Not her, she'd hold us up."

And he's running out Martha and Alex following him but Martha looks back at Julia, who was pathetic, weeping.

Martha makes her choice; she goes with the Doctor and Alex who seems to know him.

"Oh you found your brother," She said suddenly thinking she had got who they were and what connection they had to each other.

"I am /he is not her/my brother!" the Doctor and Alex said together in one voice

"Okey I just thought..." Martha said "This way to the lounge."

It's an ordinary looking patients' lounge, cheap chairs, and old tally. In the corridor beyond was a glimpse of panic, a woman sobbing on the floor, people running past, screams. The trio walked slowly as they approach the windows, cautious. The room's got French windows opening on to an area of concrete nothing posh, just a low-walled open concrete verandah.

The Doctor tests the handle looks at Martha and Alex, all three take a deep breath and the Doctor opens the door...

And, nothing, no outrush of air. They exhale. Step out.

"We've got air. How does that work?" Martha asked

"Just be glad it does," the Doctor said

The trio looks out over the moon's surface.

"I've got a party tonight. My brother's twenty first. Oh, my mother's gonna be..." Martha said

For a second, she looked like she could cry, but stops herself; there were Silents for a few seconds.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked

"Yeah," Martha said

"Sure?" Alex asked still in a hard grip by the Doctor

"Yeah," Martha said

"D'you want to go back in?" the Doctor asked

"No way. Cos... I mean, we could die, any minute, but all the same..." Martha said and smiles "It's beautiful."

"D'you think?" Alex said looking out over the moon and the earth

"How many people want to go to the Moon? And here we are," Martha said

"Standing in the earthlight," the Doctor said

While the Doctor and Martha started to talk for just one second was the Doctor's grip on Alex's arm gone and she was free to take a few steps back, she didn't leave his side, no way was she going to leave him, this was soo much fun she thought.

All three of them stands still looking out over the moon and the earth.

"What d'you think happened?" Martha asked calm but serious

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked

"Extraterrestrial. Got to be. I dunno, few years ago, that would've sounded mad, but these days..." Martha said "That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, and those Cybermen things, that battle in the sky..."

Alex listen closely somewhere deep inside her head was a memory about something with Cybermen but she could get it closer to her.

"I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. Never came home," Martha said

The Doctor looked at her, realizing that she did look like the woman back at Torchwood one.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said

"Yeah," Martha said

"I was there, in the battle, it was..." the Doctor said

Silents was over them Martha and the Doctor just stared out in the space, Alex was getting bored by it, she wanted to find out what was going on what that horrible smell was that still teased her nose.

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we'll find a way out. If we can travel to the Moon, then we can travel back, there's got to be a way," Martha said trying to sound reassuring

The Doctor had looked around while she was talking.

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name," the Doctor said

"Who are you, then?" Martha asked

"I'm the Doctor," he said

"Me too, if I ever pass my exams. What is it then, Dr Smith?" Martha said smiling

"Just the Doctor," he said

"How d'you mean, just the Doctor?" she said and looked at him like he was nuts

"Just, the Doctor," he said again

"What, people call you "the Doctor"?" She asked him

"Yep." He said and popped the P

Martha didn't believe him Alex could see that.

"It is true," Alex said calmly.

Martha looked at her.

"I know who he is, and his name is the Doctor," Alex said

"Well I'm not convinced. Far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title," Martha said stubborn "And let me guess your name is not Alexandria?

"Yes it is," Alex said "My father gave that name to me."

A single tear run down her cheek when she thought about her father that she couldn't remember but missed so much that it hurt all over her body and made her fell like she was going to explode soon.

Martha looked at the young girl and squeezed her shoulder a bit.

The Doctor squats down to the floor, searching for something.

"I'd better make a start then, let's have a look, there must be some sort of..." He said and founded a stone chipping he stand up and chucked it over the edge it's like the stone passes through an invisible membrane, which wobbles, ripples blue, and then fades.

"Force field. Keeping the air in," the Doctor said

"But if that's... say, it's like a bubble, sealing us in. That means this is all the air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asked back

"Dunno, thousand?" Martha answered

"One thousand people, suffocating," Alex said gloomy

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked

A _thrrrrmmmmmm_ sound in the air made the trio looking around.

"Ask 'em yourself. Heads up!" the Doctor said

Three spaceships fly overhead appearing from behind and above the Hospital roof. They're like tubes, but massive upright tubes, they stay upright always, no need to be aerodynamic the size of office blocks, studded with levels and lights, all very functional and military looking.

Martha automatically grabs hold of the Doctor as they watch, the Doctor once again grab a hold on Alex but this time much gentler more like a one arm hugged then a hard grip, Alex grab hugged the Doctor she knows who those ship belong to, and it was not good news at all. The three ships start to descend, half a mile away.

The Doctor, Martha and Alex are looking out from the verandah at the ships.

The ships had a white panel slides up, a door opening. A ramp slides down figures too small to be seen clearly march out, in a line, very military. They head down the ramp onto the moon's surface. March towards the hospital.

"Aliens. That's... aliens. Real, proper aliens," Martha said a bit exalted and a bit scared

"Judoon," The Doctor and Alex said in one voice.

The Doctor looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's move and see what going on," He said

The Doctor, Martha and Alex creeping around on the upper floor looking down at the big rhino looking things, walking around flashing light in people's eyes.

"Look down there; you've got a little shop. I like a little shop," The Doctor said happily

"Me too," Alex said just as happy

"Never mind that, what are Judoon?" Martha asked looking a bit annoyed by them

"They're like police. Well, police for-hire, more like interplanetary thugs," Alex explained

The Doctor stared again at her, how could she know that, he asked himself and who was this girl?

"And they brought us to the Moon?" Martha asked

"Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth. So they isolated us. That rain, and the lightning, that was them, using an H2O Scoop," the Doctor explained this time

"What are you on about, Galactic Law? Where d'you get that from? ," Martha said

But he's shifting round, to get a better viewpoint, and still stay out of sight; Martha and Alex follows him.

"If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the Moon or something?" Martha asked

"No, but I like that! Good thinking. Wish it was that simple. If they're making a catalogue, that means they're after something non-Human," the Doctor said "Which is very bad news for me"

"And me," Alex muttered just barely hearable but the other two heard her clearly.

"Why?" said Martha

The Doctor and Alex just looks at her, well the Doctor looked at Alex too.

"...no. You're kidding me," Martha said the Doctor and Alex just raised one eyebrow "Don't be ridiculous… Stop looking at me like that!"

"Come on then…" the Doctor said

The Doctor and Alex headed back to the stairs. And Martha follows them.

On the floor level.

"Troop Five, Floor One! Troop Six, Floor Two! Identify Humans and find the transgressor! Find it!" the Judoon captain screamed out

That was the last thing Alex heard before she and the other two was out of hearing range.

The Doctor, Alex and Martha runs out of the stairwell there is a sign saying: *FLOOR 6*

And down the corridor people have sunk into themselves in misery, huddled on the floor. The trio hops round and over them fast.

Alex stumble and nearly fall down but the Doctor grab her by the hand and drag her with him.

"Thanks," she said

The Doctor just nod.

"I have half of a mind given you to them but something is stopping me," he said "But when this is all over you will tell me who you are and what you are."

Alex nodded.

They run to the nurse station which was the central part of the corridor, the Doctor sonicking the computer, Martha just running up him, Alex stood and look on when the Doctor tied to sonic the computer, her head was starting to hurt more it but she wasn't going to say that.

"They've reached the third floor! What's that thing?"Martha said

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor and Alex said in one voice

The Doctor cast an eye on Alex and wonder how she known that.

"Well if you're not gonna answer me properly," Martha said annoyed at both of them

"It really is! It's a screwdriver! And it's sonic! Look!" he said and showed her the sonic screwdriver

"What else have you got? Laser spanner?" Martha asked a bit sarcastic

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, that cheeky woman…" he said and turn to the computer "What's wrong with this computer?" and with that he slapped the computer.

"The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon Platoon, upon the Moon," Alex said clearly just as annoyed by the Computer as the Doctor was, who was getting what look like very stressed too.

"Cos, I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't," the Doctor said in a nearly feverish voice and messing up his already messy hair."But I noticed plasma coils around the Hospital like that lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside. Turns out, the plasma coils were the Judoon, up above."

"But what are they looking for?" Martha asked

"Something that looks Human, but isn't," Alex said

"Like you two, apparently," Martha said

"Like me, but not me," the Doctor said and nodded at Alex who was sitting down at the door looking a bit pale. "Her I don't know."

"Not me neither," She said tired but then she seemed to get a bust of energy and jumped up.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked

"Might be a shape-changer," the Doctor asked looking at Alex something bothered him about her and her suddenly bust of energy, something was not right with her in more than one way.

"Well whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha said

"If they declare the Hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive... They'll sentence it to execution," Alex said

"All of us?" Martha asked worried

"Oh yes. But if I can find this thing first..." The Doctor said and hit the screen again "Oh d'you see? They're thick, Judoon are thick, they're so completely thick, and they've wiped the records! That's clever!"

"What are we looking for?" Martha asked

"I don't know, say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms." The Doctor said and turned the computer screen around "Maybe there's a back-up..."

"You keep working, I'll go and ask Mr Stoker, he might know," Martha said and runs off leaving the Doctor and Alex to look for back up.

The Doctor tried to Sonic the backside of the computer but to no success.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl that was on the floor trying to fix the cables, no success there either.

"I don't know," She said "I wish I did but I don't."

"But you know about all this," the Doctor said

"Yes weird I know, I just get this info from my brain but when I try to get how I know it just…" she said "it is just gone puff gone."

Alex crawled deep under the table and with the help of the sonic screwdriver and the Doctor the backup system was working.

"Come! Let's find Martha," the Doctor said and grabbed Alex by the hand and run of to find the young female doctor.

Martha runs out slams her now ex-boss's door shut; runs down to the Doctor just jogging down the corridor, smiling with Alex after him also smiling.

"I restored the back-up…" He said smiling

"I found her!" Martha said

"You did what?" the Doctor said

WHAM! Stoker's door goes flying the motorcycle courier strides out into the corridor.

And the Doctor grabs Martha's hand and Alex by the other hand.

"Run!" Doctor screamed

And they run corridor after corridor jumping over people.

The Doctor and Martha was not holding hands for long, cos it's easier not to, Alex was holding the Doctor's hand not by choice the Doctor did let go of her hand.

The motorcycle courier runs fast after them, the trio run into the stairwell and down.

Above them, the motorcycle courier runs down, fast The Doctor and Martha stop below were the judoons coming up yomping The Doctor charges through the Floor 5 door with the other two after him.

The trio runs out on to Floor 5 long, endless corridors, as long as possible; not a ward floor, this is a more technical area, deserted, empty and echoing. The trio run, run, like a nightmare were after them the motorcycle courier bursts on to Floor 5.

The Doctor and Martha swing round a corner, Alex was more or least dragged by the Doctor having a hard time keeping up the pain had come back again and more this time.

Another nightmarish long stretch the trio running as fast as they possibly could, the motorcycle courier turning the corner, running after them catching up to the trio. Courier speeding up, it is like a running machine just feet away from them and the Doctor grabs Martha, swings her and Alex round into a sudden turn down a side-corridor throw a door in to a x-ray room as he slams the door, sonics it shut but he doesn't stop fast shoves Martha and Alex towards the sealed-off-staff area.

"When I say now, press the button," the Doctor said to Martha

"I don't know which one…" Martha said

"Then find out!" the Doctor snapped

He leaves her, runs to the overhead camera, the motorcycle courier slams at the doors, it's locked. But he's relentless, stands back, as far away as possible, then runs and hurls himself at the door a genuine, massive smack!

Inside, the Doctor Sonics the overhead camera which is on a moveable arm so that it becomes even more mobile, swings down to his level on a metal arm.

Martha's found instructions manual, reads, frantic, not really notices were Alex were.

Alex had dropped down on the floor pale as a ghost again and heavily breathing, weird she thought I am use to running but I feel like a Judoon is sitting on my chest.

Motorcycle Courier hurls itself again at the door smack!

The hinges on the door beginning to give the Doctor's now got the moveable arm right in front of him he jams the sonic screwdriver right into the camera, so it's sticking out the top of it and he's holding the camera at his chest, facing the door, like a gun.

The Courier launches himself at the door again wham! The door falls down flat the Courier stands tall in the doorway.

"Now!" the Doctor yelled

Martha slams down on the button

FLASH! The room flares black and white, the Doctor's skeleton visible, the Courier with no bones, just solid mass, then back to normal, and The Courier topples, stiff, like a statue and as it falls.

Silence Martha still scared behind her screen.

"...what did you do?" Martha asked

"Increased the radiation by 5000%," The Doctor said "Killed him dead."

"But... isn't that gonna kill you?" she said

"Naah, it's only Rontgen radiation, we used to play with Rontgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all." The Doctor told her

Martha steps out, still staring, as the Doctor begins to

shake and shudder, and dance a little twitching dance.

"...all I need to do is expel it, say, if I concentrate and shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot say, my left shoe," he said and his little dance is focusing on his left foot "Ooh! Ah! There we go, easy does it! Out, out, out, ooh, that itches, ow, ouch, hold on"

And he whips off his shoe and shoves it in a yellow-plastic lined waste bin.

"Done!" he said with a big smile

"You're completely mad," Martha said

"You're right; I look daft with one shoe." He said and he whips off his right shoe and sock, bins them."Barefoot on the Moon!"

"So what's that thing, where's he from, the Planet Zovirax?" Martha asked and kneels down beside the weird alien thing.

The Doctor kneels down beside it.

"Just a Slab, they're called Slabs. Basic slave drones, d'you see..."he tells her and squeezes its arm "Solid leather, all the way through. Someone's got one hell of a fetish."

He goes back to the x-ray camera, removes the sonic.

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan, it was working for her," Martha said

"My sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor said with a sad voice not paying any attention on Martha

He holds it up; a crispy frazzle at one end.

"She was one of the patients, but..." Martha said without any notice of the Doctor "Mr Stoker, she killed him"

"It burnt out the sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor said still in a sad voice

"She had this straw, like some sort of vampire?" Martha asked

"I love my sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor said completely ignoring Martha

"Doctor!" Martha Snapped at him

"Sorry," the Doctor said and he chucks the sonic over his shoulder smiling. "You called me Doctor! Where is Alex?"

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mr Stoker's blood." Martha said clearly spooked from what she has seen "Alexandria? I don't know, she was with me before but now I don't know."

The Doctor frown.

"Where can that child have gone off to?" He asked himself and started to look for the young girl hopping that she hadn't run off, he soon found Alex still on the floor in the seal-off-staff area, looking a bit pale.

"Child, what's the matter?" He asked

Alex flinched open one eye and smile.

"Just a bit tired," she said in a weak voice "Give me a second, I will be with you soon."

Alex closed her eye and did the same thing she had done before in the computer room she blocked what was bothering her and with that she got back some energy.

The Doctor just watch as the child seemed to get her energy back like magic but he knows better.

"Doctor, Miss Finnegan alien," Martha said "Drinking blood."

"Funny time to take a snack, you'd think she'd be hiding, unless..." the Doctor said while helping Alex up "No! Yes! That's it! Wait a minute... Yes! Shape-changer, internal shape-changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it!" the Doctor finally thought he know what this alien was.

"If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, she can mimic the biology. She'll register as Human!" Alex said she had also got it now

"We've got to find her, and show the Judoon come on!" the Doctor said and grabbed again Alex hand and they run out.

A motorcycle courier steps out from a room; it is looking for something then walked on.

The Doctor, Alex and Martha are hiding behind a trolley crouching down.

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs." The Doctor whispered in a hush tone.

"And what about you?" Martha asked

"What about me what?" the Doctor asked back confused

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something." Martha said nodding at Alex "Isn't she your partner?"

"Humans! We're stuck on the Moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions come on." The Doctor said a bit irritates "And she is not my partner she is just a child, which I seem to be looking after for some reason."

"You use to have companions," Alex mumbles low just so that the Doctor could hear her, he frown a bit at that.

He's just rising up, cautiously, stepping out with Martha and Alex following a beat behind him.

"Oh I like that, 'Humans'! I'm still not convinced you two are aliens," Martha said

They step out right in front of three judoons.

The leader Judoon holds up his device and shines a light on the Doctor's and Alex's forehead.

The device gave a _Wip-wip-wip sound __but then __wreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!

"Non Human!" the Judoon barked

"Oh my God, you really are!" Martha

The Doctor grabs Martha's hand.

"And again," he said and they run.

The Judoon stay where they are and lift up their guns three streams of vicious red from the barrels the Doctor, Alex and Martha duck left onto a stairwell, as the red beams stream past them, just missing and explosion at the far end of the corridor, where the beams hit.

The Judoon stomp in pursuit though they're lumbering beasts, the trio are much faster.

The trio runs up, up, up, desperate, they reach floor 6, charge through on the floor below are the Judoon charging through, on to the stairs, charging up.

The Doctor, Alex and Martha running through a door, slamming it shut top speed, the Doctor sonics the lock they hurry on, The Doctor, Alex and Martha charge through the corridor with people now sitting against the walls of the corridor, all having been marked by the judoons, but lots of them are now clinging on to oxygen bottles and masks, breathing in deep, some couples swapping, sharing a mask. But no sign of any Judoon.

"They've done this floor, come on," the Doctor said

They run down the corridor, dodging people. But Martha stops and kneels by Julia, who's helping a woman with oxygen.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked

"Not enough for all these people, we're gonna run out." Julia answered

"How d'you feel, are you all right?" the Doctor asked both Alex and Martha

"Running on adrenalin," Martha answered smiling

"Never felt better," Alex said grinning "Running on adrenalin too as always."

"Welcome to my world," The Doctor said

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked

"Great big lung reserves, it's not gonna slow them down," Alex told her

"Where's Mr Stoker's office?" The Doctor asked

"This way," Martha said and showed them

And they run off toward the room that is Mr Stroker's.

They bust in.

"She's gone, she was here..." Martha said

The Doctor goes to examine Mr Stroker's body. He is wide eyed in death, a pin-prick of blood on his neck.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmavore." He said

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha asked

"Hiding, on the run, like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro," the Doctor said and stands up "But what's she doing now? She's still not safe, the Judoon could execute us all, come on!"

And he's running out with Alex after.

"Wait a minute," Martha said and she kneels down by Mr Stoker, gently closes his eyes the Doctor respecting her for that.

She stands up, they run out.

The Doctor Martha and Alex are hurrying out the Doctor thinking fast.

"Think think think, if I was a wanted Plasmavore, surrounded by police, what would I do?" He said more of less to himself while scratching the back of his head and looking around, stops "Uh oh..."

Alex looked where the Doctor is looking and sees the signs at the far end, including an arrow towards MRI DEPT.

"She's as clever as me. Almost," the Doctor said

A crash! Could be heard from the opposite direction, they look round and sees the judoons coming yomping down the corridor, the people that are exhausted, pale, just shrinking back, curling up scared for their lives.

"Find the Non Human! Execute!" the Judoon captain barks

They judoons had yet been seen by the trio.

The Doctor turned to Martha.

"Martha Alex, I need time, stay here, you've got to hold them up," he said

"How do I do that?" she asked

"Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. And it means nothing, honestly, nothing," He said and he kisses Martha on her lips and Alex on her forehead! "Good three seconds."

Then he runs off, towards the MRI SIGN. Martha can't help it; she's kind of pleased, Alex sees this.

"You know he truly mean nothing about it," She said stressed and look after the judoons "I have to go too."

Alex ran after the Doctor

"...that was nothing?" Martha said breathless ignoring Alex's words

Another long, echoing corridor the Doctor runs but stops when he heard running feet behind him, he turned around and sees Alex coming running towards him.

"I… am … not… letting … you … do …this… on... your own," She pants when she is beside him.

"Okey, but you will do as I say," the Doctor muttered

Alex nodded.

They start to run again and skidded to a halt. Ahead of them is the door to the MRI room, the edges flickering with blue lights, and the Doctor with Alex at his heels runs towards it.

The Doctor and Alex runs in the room that are humming with power. Flickering blue light are coming from one of the machines it is the MRI scanner.

In the sealed off observation booth is an old lady, no doubt Miss Finnegan, is standing with armfuls of wiring, rebuilding the whole thing.

And the Doctor and Alex acts like a humans as Miss Finnegan walks calmly from the booth, into the room.

"Have you seen? There are these things, these great big Space Rhino things, I mean, Rhinos from space, and we're on the Moon! Big space Rhinos, with guns! On the Moon!" He said sound like a confused human and points everywhere with one hand and hug Alex with the other hand like a father would hug his child.

Alex clings onto the Doctor like a scared child.

"I only came in for my bunions!" the Doctor said and show misses Finnegan his bare feet "Look! I mean, all fixed now, perfectly good treatment, and the nurses were lovely, I said to my daughter, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the Moon! And did I mention the Rhinos? They are scaring my poor daughter to death."

Alex really did look like she was going to die of fright or just pass out, she was pale and sweat was starting to form on her forehead, it was hard to see if she was faking it or not.

"Daddy Am scared," Alex said it sounded a bit muffled because she had her face buried in the Doctor's side.

"Hold them," Miss Finnegan orders the motorcycle courier.

Who steps out from its hiding place and grabs both the Doctor and Alex.

Both the Doctor and Alex were being all scared and helpless and held by the motorcycle courier, Miss Finnegan calmly walking round, adjusting some equipment. Power building and more blue light flickering.

"Um, that big metal thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" the Doctor asked

"You wouldn't understand," Miss Finnegan said

"But... isn't that a Magnetic Resonance Imaging thing? Like, a ginormous sort of magnet? I did Magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same..." the Doctor said

"A magnet, with its settings now increased to 50,000 tesla," Miss Finnegan explain

"That's a bit strong, isn't it?" the Doctor comment

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that should fry the brainstem of any living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me. Safe within this room," Miss Finnegan said

"But hold on, I study Geography for GCSE, and I am pretty good at it too, doesn't that distance include the Earth?" Alex said

"Only the side facing the Moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." Miss Finnegan said

"But... you'll have to excuse me, I'm a bit out of my depth, I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunion, why would you do that?" the Doctor said

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships are mine, to make my escape," Miss Finnegan said

"No, but that's weird. You're talking like some sort of alien," the Doctor said

"Quite so," Miss Finnegan said

"No!" both the Doctor and Alex said

"Oh yes," miss Finnegan said back

"You're joshing me," Alex said in a weak voice, everything was spinning for her now

"I am not," Miss Finnegan said back

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has this place

got an E.T. department?" the Doctor said casting a glance down at Alex, it worried him a bit when he saw how pale she was but then again it was understandable too with everything that was happening.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs, for a midnight feast. And all this equipment, ready to arm myself, if the police should come looking," Miss Finnegan explained

"So... Those rhinos, they're looking for you!" The Doctor said

She holds up her hand, the X mark.

"Except I'm hidden," Miss Finnegan said

"Oh, right, maybe that's why they're increasing their scans," the Doctor said

"They're doing what?" Miss Finnegan said and looked a bit worried

"Big Chief Rhino boy, he said, no sign of Non Human, we must increase our scans up to Setting Two," the Doctor said

"Then I must assimilate again," Miss Finnegan said

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked

"I must appear to be Human," Miss Finnegan said

"Well you're very welcome to come home and meet the wife, she'd be honoured. We can have cake!" the Doctor said

"Why would I have cake?" Miss Finnegan asked and digs around in her handbag "I've got my little straw."

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana," the Doctor said

Florence closer to him, now, studying him.

"Clever, Quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose. At the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace," Miss Finnegan said "Steady him!" that was to the courier.

The Courier tilts the Doctor's head, exposing his neck.

"What are you doing?" Alex screamed and kicked Miss Finnegan on the shins

"Oh you little brat! I will take you instead!" Miss Finnegan hissed "Steady her but tie her father up first."

The Courier gave the Doctor a punch so that he nearly passed out and then tied him up and then he was kicked in to a corner so that he could only helpless look at what was about to happened.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." Miss Finnegan said to Alex who was pale as a ghost.

And Miss Finnegan advances, that awful smile, the Doctor watched helpless, Alex too because she could move an inch thanks to the courier.

Miss Finnegan at Alex's neck sticks the straw in the girl's neck, as she's held steady by the Motorcycle courier.

"Bye Daddy," Alex whispered loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

That made the Doctor's hearts break when he hear the young girl say good bye to her father.

A hellish bolts of lightning round them, from the scanner.

Miss Finnegan wide-eyed, sucking in, with a straw at Alex's neck, the Doctor just watch helpless how the old alien is killing Alex ,who is what he thinks human child, the Doctor try to break the ties but can't, he had felt so helpless just like when Rose got send to the other world.

Alex is not acting now; she's dying.

Bam! The Judoon kick the door open as motorcycle courier lets go of Alex. And she falls to the ground dead.

Miss Finnegan just putting her straw away. All around them are the flicker of blue light, the power still building up.

"Now, see what you've done? This poor girl just died of fright," Miss Finnegan and pointed at Alex

"Scan her!" the Judoon captain barked

The Judoon hold out their devices, point them at Alex's body, _Wip-wip-wip_ sound.

As Martha runs into the doorway, held back by a Judoon, but still able to see Alex on the floor dead.

"Confirmation: deceased," the Judoon said

"No, but she can't be, let me through, let me see her!" Martha screamed

But the Judoon stops her going in.

"Case closed," the Judoon captain said

"But it was her! She killed her, she did it, and she murdered her!" Martha screamed and pointed at Miss Finnegan

"Judoon have no authority over Human crime," Judoon captain said

"But she's not Human!" Martha screamed

"Oh, but I am, surely? I've been catalogued," Miss Finnegan said and holds up her hand, marked with an X.

"But she's not, she assimilated..." Martha said but suddenly realises "Wait a minute. You drank her blood? Alex's blood!"

She grabs the device off her Judoon and points it at Miss Finnegan. _Wip-wip-wip_ it sounds.

"I don't mind, scan all you like," Miss Finnegan said

_Wreeeeeeee!_

"Non Human!" the Judoon captain said

"What?" Miss Finnegan screamed

"Confirm analysis!" the Judoon captain barked

All the Judoon hold out devices, _wip-wip-wip-wreeeeee!_

"But that's a mistake, it's got to be, I'm Human, I'm as Human as they come..." Miss Finnegan said clearly panicking

"She gave her life so they'd find you," Martha said

"Confirm: Plasmavore! Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency Nine" Judoon said

"And she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and blonde curls, and that simpering voice, oh, she was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore!" Miss Finnegan sneered

"Then you confess?" the Judoon captain said

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" Miss Finnegan ordered

The Motorcycle Courier steps forward but are shot and burn up in a red light, but Miss Finnegan is running, into the booth.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution!" the Judoon captain barked

All the Judoon lumber into the room, formally raise guns, a firing squad, facing the glass of the booth Miss Finnegan is jamming two circuits together, vicious.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon. Cos you're going to burn with me!

Burn in Hell!" Miss Finnegan screamed

All the Judoons gun fire, boiling streams of red med a hole in the window melts like wax, the beams blistering right through Miss Finnegan wrapped in red light, and she burns away into nothing, screaming her last.

The Judoon lower their guns and as they do so, Martha runs into the room, to the Doctor who she just had seen in the corner distraught.

"Case closed," Judoon captain said

Another arc of lightning across the room, and the 'tunnel' of the scanner is now becoming a hollow light storm, spitting power.

"But what did she mean by burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that, she's done something!" Martha said while trying to get the Doctor loss from the rope

The Judoon Captain wips the scanner with his device.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse," Judoon captain said

"Well do something, stop it!" Martha said

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate," the Judoon said

"What? But you can't just leave it! What's it gonna do?" Martha said finally getting the Doctor loss

"All units! Withdraw!" the Judoon captain said in his communication device

Judoon yomp out in a line, heading down the corridor

Martha is in the MRI doorway, yells after them

"You can't just go! That thing's gonna explode, and it's your fault!" Martha scream after them

But they stomp away regardless, gone.

For a second, Martha's dizzy the air running out but she recovers, determined, runs back into the MRI room the computer screen with the words MAGNETIC OVERLOAD flashing up.

Martha runs to the Doctor who is sitting beside Alex trying to get her to wake up.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Martha muttered and she kneels beside him; he looked at her with hollow eyes so much pain was in those eyes.

"It is my fault," he said in a hoarse voice

"No you couldn't know," Martha said "Doctor please go and fix this I will save her. The scanner... She did something..."

And she gets to work, the Doctor too.

The Doctor looks round the MRI scanner is now screaming with electricity.

Insane lightning ripping across the room as the Doctor still in pain from the punch and tied up uses every last reserve of energy to haul himself into the booth.

Martha start applies CPR, breathes into Alex's mouth, then pumps her chest, one, two, three, gives her mouth-to-mouth again, pumps her chest.

Martha worked desperate but still in control.

And then she remembers!

"Two hearts!" Martha shout

She pumps the left side of Alex's chest, one, two, three.

Then the right side, one, two, three. Mouth to mouth.

Left side, one, two, three, right side, one, two, three.

Blue lightning is crackling from the scanner around Martha and her patient.

Martha getting more desperate, flushed, exhausted the

air's getting thin, but doesn't think of herself; nothing will stop her saving this child.

Blue flicking all around, the Doctor looks at the cannibalised circuitry, reaches for his pocket and realises.

"The sonic!" the Doctor scream

He grabs a messy handful of wires and circuit boxes. In amongst the many: one thick red wire, one thick blue. But he's still dazed, head swimming.

"Red or blue...?.. red or blue..." the Doctor is thinking out loud

Noise screaming now, the Doctor looks across, the tunnel now ferocious, blinding lightning.

Martha looked at an oxygen tank with an old-fashioned circular dial, clearly labelled OXYGEN. The needle on the dial lowering, going further and further into the red.

Martha works to get Alex back to the living while the Doctor is working on saving the whole hospital.

Martha was running out of air she lifts her head up for a second, struggling, her breathing shallow but she keeps going, manages to take one more long, deep breath in, to give to Alex, lowers her head down again and then.

Alex breathes in. Eyes flicker open cough come from Alex it's real, she's in pain a bit dazzle but alive and god the blocks are gone and it hurts.

But both Martha and Alex slumps to the floor.

The Doctor looked over to the two girls.

"The air... I gave her the last," Martha said and she falls unconscious.

"...ohh, blue!" he scream "No!"

And he rips out the red wire.

The tunnel dies, light flickers away.

And the room is normal again.

The Doctor breathing hard, recovering relieved.

People slumped everywhere, including Julia, her eyes just closing, everyone else unconscious, oxygen masks just lying at their sides, the tanks now empty. And through this, the Doctor breathing hard, face pale, but never stopping carries the unconscious Martha.

Alex dragging herself behind him barely conscious, everything hurts.

Ward is empty, as the Doctor carries Martha in, and he makes it over to the window.

In the distance, the Judoon ships are leaving, rising gently upwards.

"Come on. Please. Please..." the Doctor said

All he can do is hope. And then...

A flash of lightning, travelling down, outside the window.

And then rain hits the window. Steady, constant rain.

And the Doctor's smiles.

"It's raining, Doctor. It's raining on the Moon." Alex said tired and passed out.

A blinding white light and they are back on earth and can breathe again.

Martha woke up soon after that they had landed on the earth again but Alex was still unconscious.

"Martha thanks for everything," the Doctor said and smile at her.

"You are welcome," Martha said back "And thank self you saved us."

The Doctor looked down on Alex who had begun to grow pale but starting to gain conscious again.

"Hello, how are you felling?" Martha asked

"Hurt so bad, blocks gone," Alex said "Daddy, help me."

"Blocks?" Martha said and looked at the Doctor hoping he would know.

The Doctor did know, he scooped the girl up in his arms and put his forehead against hers, images started to flash before his eyes nothing was clear but he got that she was not a human but something more.

"Martha again thanks for all, we will be gone now," he said and disappeared with Alex leaving a very confused Martha after them.

Martha was soon taken by the ambulance people for a check up.

Martha had just hugged her sister when she sees the Doctor with Alex in his arms walking towards a wooden blue box. He sees her smiles and waves a bit with one hand but though keeps walking. The next time Martha look the box is gone and so is the Doctor.

The Doctor carried Alex to the medic bay there he put her down on the bed.

He went over to a scanner and pushed the button for a deep scan.

The scan made a few sounds and then beeped, the Doctor read it:

**Race: Human/Time Lord conscious locked**

**Name: ****Alexandria**** Astra ****Órfhlaith Ocean Hope Rose Andraste Máiri Haven Treasure**

**Age: 14 years old human count**

**Father: Time lord known as The Doctor**

**Mother: Unknown Time lady.**

**Damage:**

***Aspirins allergy attack semi fatal**

***Blood lost healing **

***Wound on forehead healing**

***Wound on left side healing**

***50 of body bruised healing**

***Time Lord Conscious locked in locket semi locked**

***Slowly dying from two blocks that block pain and allergy attack.**

The Doctor read it all again before he started to help Alex, the first thing he did was open the Locket and let her time lady conscious free so that her body could heal faster by itself, then he started on the damage the blocks had done to her that was the most urgent at the moment.

"Stupid girl how could you do something this stupid as putting two blocks on yourself;" the Doctor muttered when he healed her

"I am sorry Doctor," Alex whispered hoarsely

She had woken up when her time lord conscious had return.

"It is okey, just don't do it again," he muttered but smile at her. "How do you feel now?"

"A bit sore but otherwise fine," she said and tried to sit up, but made a face when she felt the pain returning.

"Take it easy Alex," the Doctor told her and gently pushed her down "You need to rest for a while."

"My locket!" Alex suddenly called out and started to reach for it where it was on one of the many different machines in the medic bay.

"Alex calm down, I will give you the locket in a second," the Doctor said "You just have to tell me who you are and why you are here."

Alex glared at him and the Doctor could have sworn that he saw her in Alex's glare but no it was impossible.

"Give me my locket; it was my mother's," Alex hissed and tried to reach for it again just too nearly fall down on the floor.

Lucky for her the Doctor catches her before she landed and placed her in the bed again.

"Calm down and tell me and you will have your locket," he said patient

"I am Alexandria Astra Órfhlaith Ocean Hope Rose Andraste Máiri Haven Treasure a Time Child I am I think 14 years old, and I am looking for a way back to my parents," Alex said "Happy? Now give me my locket."

The Doctor nodded and gave her the locket.

"Who is your parents?" he asked

"I...I don't know it seems like something is blocking it still," Alex said looking a bit pale "Doctor why can't I remember my parents?"

"I don't know, but till that you find them you can stay with me," the Doctor said and hugged the poor child.

He couldn't tell that he was her father, why he didn't know but something was keeping him from telling her, maybe it was his own doubt about it.

Alex lead in to the hug and couldn't help but snuggle up a bit in the arms of the Doctor, he smelled so nice and was so soft like a father.

"You are tired," the Doctor said "Close your eyes and take a nap."

Alex nodded and soon was she asleep still holding on to the Doctor with a steel grip.

"God this girl has a strong grip," the Doctor said more to himself them to anyone while he tried to get Alex's fingers to lose her grip on his suit jacket.

He didn't leave her side; he just sat there looking at his daughter that didn't even know that he was her father, still who was her mother?

Alex was deep in slumber and deep in dreams so vivid that she nearly though that they were real or was they?

She saw her father, or more like a shadow form of her father she couldn't see how he look like, and her running from some sort of monster that was trying to kill them, he saw how her father send her away to save her and she woke up.

"DADDY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed a scream that was full of fear.

The Doctor who had nearly fallen asleep too woke up by the scream.

"Alex, what's the matter?" he asked a bit groggy

"Daddy! please don't die," Alex cried and hugged the Doctor tightly.

"Alex calm down," the Doctor said and rubbed her back too sooth her "Everything is okey now, you are save now, I have you."

It took a few minutes but finally was Alex calm and let the Doctor go.

"Sorry Doctor just a silly dream," She mumbles looking down at the floor.

She couldn't believe she had thought that the Doctor was her father, he couldn't be her father if he was he would have told her that right?

"A silly dream would hardly make you that upset," the Doctor said "you can tell me if you want, it can help, it always helped Ro... a friend of mine."

Alex looked at the Doctor she know that she could trust him, so she told him about her dream, silent tears runs down her cheeks when she is down with the telling of her nightmare.

The Doctor had put his arm around her and hugged her closed comforting the poor girl.

When she had cried for a few minutes Alex looked up.

"I am hungry," she said with a big smile.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh this girl was so like him, and he didn't know if it was a good thing or not, he could see someone more in here but whom?

"Okey, let's see what we have," the Doctor said and help Alex to the kitchen and both started to dig throw the cabinets for food.

"YAY!" Alex suddenly shouts "I found them I found them! Who is the best in the universe?"

"What?" the Doctor asked and looked over the young girl's shoulder and saw...BANANAS!

"You found the bananas, I thought that she had toss them out," he said and hugged Alex happily who was hugging the bananas.

Soon was both the time lord sitting and wolfing down the banana as if their life depended on it.

"Bananas are good," Alex said and took another banana

The Doctor just nodded. A silent fall over them and both were in their own thoughts just comfortable with that, just sitting and eating bananas.

"I think you should give Martha a trip in time and space she did save us back then," Alex said suddenly

"You are right," Doctor said "But she may not want to."

"We can ask her," Alex said and tossed the peel she had in her hand and run off to the control room and was just about to start giving the TARDIS instructions to where they were heading but the Doctor grabbed her hand before it landed on the button.

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT;" he snapped "my Tardis I am driving her alone thank you, go and sit down on the sofa young lady."

Alex nodded and said sorry, the Doctor looked over at her and sigh, he may had been a bit too hard on her but he was right it was his TARDIS and only he would fly her, and no-one was suppose to touch his ship without him saying so.

The Doctor looked over to were Alex was sitting with her knees up against her chest and arms around them tightly, she didn't look sad more thoughtful and a bit ashamed but not sad.

"Alex, come here," the Doctor said wondering why he did this.

Alex jumped up from the sofa and walk over to the Doctor.

"Yeah?" she said

"Push that button and twist that thingy," he said and pointed.

"You mean I can help?" Alex said smiling

"Yeah of course you are a Time child," the Doctor told her smiling also.

As soon as the coordinates was set the Doctor turn to Alex and hugged her.

"That is great work kiddo," he said

"Thanks Doctor," she said "And thanks for letting me help you.

The TARDIS started to glow in a warm way like it was happy.

A soft clicking could be heard from the TARDIS and soon popped two boxes out form the control panel.

"Oh look a new sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor said happily and took the one that looked like his old one "You got one too Alex, she most really likes you."

Alex grabbed the other one looking at it; it looked like the Doctor's but a bit thinner and with a red tip instead of blue.

The TARDIS soon landed in an alley near where they hope they would find Martha.

Martha looked distressed but then smiling because across the road is the Doctor and Alex standing and watching her.

They steps back into a nearby alley in darkness.

Martha runs across the road.

Martha runs into the alleyway where the Doctor and Alex are leaning on the tall blue box.

They are all just looking at each other the silent is nearly embarrassing.

"I went to the Moon today," Martha said

"Bit more peaceful than down here," the Doctor said

"You never even told me who you two are," Martha said

"The Doctor," He answered and tousle Alex hair "And this is my new apprentice Alexandria."

"But what sort of species? And it's not every day I get to ask that," Martha said

"I'm a Time Lord," he said

"And she?" Martha asked and nod at Alex

"I am a Time Child soon to be a Time Lady," Alex said smiling goofy

"Right. Not pompous at all then," Martha said making a funny face when she said pompous.

They laughs and got out a new identical sonic screwdrivers with the different that Alex's was thinner and red at the tip and the Doctor's was blue at the tip.

I...we just thought... Since you saved our life, and we've got a brand new sonic screwdrivers which needs road testing...You might fancy a trip," Doctor said with Alex nodding beside him

"What? Into space? But... I can't, I've got exams, I've got things to do," Martha said "I've got to go into town first thing and pay the rent, and I've got my family going mad."

"If it helps, we can travel in time, as well," Alex said

"Get out of here," Martha said

"I can," The Doctor said calmly

"Come on now, that's going too far," She said  
"He'll prove it," Alex said

The Doctor goes into the TARDIS and then disappears while Martha and Alex watch. Martha waved her hands in the spot where it was. It comes back. The Doctor steps out, holding his tie in his hand.

"Told you!" he said triumphantly

"I know, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" Martha said

The Doctor puts his tie on again.

"But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" she asked  
"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks," Alex said

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha said

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space," the Doctor told her

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate," Martha said looking at the TARDIS

"Take a look," Alex and the Doctor said together and opened the doors

She goes in the Doctor and Alex follows her. She looks around and runs out again.

"Oh, no, no!" Martha nearly scream a bit loud "But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood,"

She looks around it and knocks on it.

"It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside," She said really surprises and a bit confused  
Alex mouth the last thing that Martha said together with her.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," the Doctor said and shuts the door behind her, throws his coat aside and started with Alex giving the TARDIS the next place they were going to "All right, then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked

"Just us two," he said and put arm around Alex shoulders

"All on your own?" Martha said

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had… there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were together. Anyway," the Doctor said "now it is just me and Alex here."

When Alex heard Rose she froze for just a second, a blurry picture appeared in her head she saw herself around five laughing in her parents arm, sadly she couldn't see her mother's face but her father could she see nearly clearly now.

"Where is she now?" Martha asked

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her," He said and pointed at Martha to make a point that she was not replacing his lovely Rose.

"Never said I was," Martha said

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. We'd rather be on our own," the Doctor said and he sounded nearly angry.

"You're the one that kissed me," Martha said

"That was a genetic transfer," Alex and the Doctor said annoyed

"And if you will wear a tight suit..." Martha said

"Now... don't!" Alex said and looked grossed out by the thought of the Doctor in a tight suit, she had starting to see the man as a substitute father.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date..." Martha said clearly teasing him

"Stop it!" the Doctor said he was not amused by it either and he saw how discomfort Alex looked.

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans," Martha said she had also seen Alex and got that it was not really a good thing to joke about.

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally the hand brake. Ready?" the Doctor said and he and Alex push button and everything that needed to be done.

"No," Martha said

"Off we go!" Alex and the Doctor said happily

He pulls the hand brake. The TARDIS jolts and shakes. They fall down.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy," Martha said

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones," the Doctor and Alex said

The Doctor shakes her hand, Alex being a bit too far away to shake Martha hand.

"It's my pleasure, Mr Smith and Miss Ehh Alex," Martha Said smiling

The TARDIS hurtles through the vortex. The TARDIS had now stopped shaking around.

"Alex Show Martha to her room," the Doctor said

"Thanks Alex," Martha said when Alex jumped up to show Martha to her room.

They walk down the corridor pass a lot of rooms some were locked, Alex walk up to a light wooden door with the word "guest" on it.

"Here is your room," Alex said.

"Alex, is the Doctor you dad?" Martha asked

Alex nearly flinched

"No, he is not my dad or I don't know," She said and sigh "it is complicating."

Martha nodded and told Alex good night. Alex walked back to the Doctor.

"She is sleeping," Alex said "Doctor I am in the library if you want me for anything, you do have a library."

"Yeah down the hall and just the last door," he said from the sofa where he was laying half sleeping.

Alex nodded and left, as soon as she came in to the library she started to look for a book to read she soon found a book that nearly made her cry.

Alex sat down with the book in her arms and started to read it but soon was she asleep still with the book in her arms.

**A/N:**

**Okey first of all I know this is a hell of a long chapter and the next will be as long or longer because I am making the whole episode. And that is long.**

**Time lord/Lady's child is called Time Child in my fics because that is what I found is logical.**

**What was it for book that Alex read?**

**Can anyone guess who Alex's parents are? And no it is not Martha. Sorry all Martha/Doctor lovers, I have nothing against her but she will not be the Doctor's girlfriend sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

SORRY, I AM AT THE MOMENT REWRITING THIS FIC.

SNAKE D'MORTE


End file.
